Love War
by ManticSky
Summary: Songfic. Kagome and Sango come to a conclusion about their love lives. Onesided KagxInu SanxMir Drabble-ish ending. Song: Love War by Megan & Liz from YouTube! Check them out, please!


**Ora, minna-san! This is just a little something with no actual meaning that I just threw together. It's a onesided KagxInu SanxMir where Kagome and Sango realize that they need to tell their men how they feel, with the help of **_**Love War **_**by Megan & Liz. If you haven't heard of them yet, I highly recommend it! Pointless Drabble. No real actual ending. Just listen to the song on YouTube (And iTunes!)**

Kagome pulled herself up through the well and into the sunshine that was the Sengoku Jidai. She plopped her yellow bag on the ground and sat down next to the well, pulling her knees to her chest and making the angry look on her face even more evident. InuYasha soon followed her and noticed she was pouting.

"Hey, wipe that ugly look off your face and let's get back to business. You said there's a kuma-youkai to the south of us the last time you were here, so there's no time for vacations, stupid." InuYasha grabbed her bag and started to walk away.

Kagome's lower lip arched inward. "InuYasha! I've been here for over a week! I want to see Mama and Souta and Ojii-chan! My life doesn't revolve around your stupid quest to be a daiyoukai, you know!" As soon as it was out of her mouth, she regretted saying it. She knew that was a touchy subject for him, and she didn't like it when he was in one of his touchy moods. It just made him angrier. Sometimes she wished she could just bring Mama and Souta and Ojii-chan to the Sengoku Jidai, it'd make everything easier. She really didn't miss them that much (she had gone to summer camp in Okinawa once for three months), she just really needed to take a shower in filtered water, sleep in a bed that was bug-proof, and she desperately needed more tampons.

But InuYasha seemed not to care. "Keh, making us lose the jewel shards just because you miss your mommy. I lived without mine, so stop being a wimp and suck it up! Now let's go, wench!"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. That was mean, even for InuYasha. Before she could think, it just spilled out.

"Osuwari!"

She turned and jumped back in the well.

~*~

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were walking through a nearby town. Well, not really walking; Shippo was playing with his new friend, Kimi, Sango was polishing her hiraikotsu while being adored by the village men, and Miroku was, well, do I really have to say it?

"You see, eventually this hole will swallow me up. Therefore, I need an heir to avenge my death, my father's death, and my grandfather's death. So... what's your name again?"

The girl holding his hand giggled. "Miyuki."

"Miyuki, will you do me the honor of -" BONK!!

"Houshi-sama!" Miroku fell to the ground from the sheer force of his betrothed's boomerang, and Miyuki ran away. Sango decided to just leave him this time, so she flung her hiraikotsu over her shoulder and walked away.

'That monk,' she thought. 'Houshi-sama no baka.'

~*~

Kagome had made it back to her room, barricaded her door and window, and told Ojii-chan that if he saw InuYasha, try to purify him. 'That ought to keep him busy.' She closed and locked herself in her bathroom, and began to run a bath. Once she had the correct bubble-to-water ratio, she turned on the radio and climbed into the tub.

After listening to the latest Hamasaki Ayumi song, she heard the jockey introduce a song from two young girls in Kyoto, without a recording contract. 'Hmm... strange, they don't usually play those.' She listened to the lyrics anyway.

_~I don't believe in wizards or witches _

_But boy, you've got a spell on me _

_I don't know, this or that or which is _

_What you want me to see~_

'Heh, you're telling me. I love InuYasha, but he's always so vague!' She continued to listen.

_~But I'm tired of waiting _

_It's so frustrating _

_Do you like me or not? _

_If you do, then let me know~_

Kagome realized that she was done waiting for InuYasha to make her dreams come true. She was going to tell him, and if he didn't like her back, well, at least she knew the truth.

_~I'm done, with all of this nonsense _

_I can't, take it anymore _

_I need, to live in the present tense _

_And not by who we were before _

_Cause no offense, _

_I'm tired of fighting _

_In this crazy thing we call a love war~_

She was drying off by now, and pulling on her clothes. There was no time to lose! She was ending this Love War today.

~*~

Sango walked all the way back to the campsite. She hated it when Miroku - Houshi-sama - flirted with those girls. But why? It's not like she... she... _liked_ him or anything. Right?

Confused by her thoughts, she pulled out Kagome's CD player. She actually found the noises that came from the head clamp pleasant, so she didn't check notice that it was paused halfway through a song. She just pressed the arrow button, like Kagome showed her.

Then, she suddenly got an earful of her own feelings.

_~Why can't you just listen to your heart, _

_Instead of listening to all your stupid friends? _

_I know, that's the reason we fell apart _

_This is not where the story ends~ _

Sango did feel sometimes like Miroku just avoided her feelings because of his Kazaana and, more than likely, his love for pretty women. How could she compete with the entire female race? She wasn't even really pretty...

_~But I'm tired of waiting _

_It's so frustrating _

_Do I like you or not? _

_If I do, I'll let you know~ _

Sango bolted upright. She wanted - no - _needed_ to tell him how she felt. How else was anything supposed to change?

_~I'm done, with all of this nonsense _

_I can't, take it anymore _

_I need, to live in the present tense _

_And not by who we were before _

_Cause no offense, _

_I'm tired of fighting _

_In this crazy thing we call a love war~_

Sango's mind was reeling. Miroku must know how she felt. She was ending this Love War.

~*~

_~I'm done... I can't take it anymore...~_

With a renewed fervor, the two women made their ways to their males of choice... to make themselves clear, once and for all.

_~I'm done, with all of this nonsense _

_I can't, take it anymore _

_I need, to live in the present tense_

_And not by who we were before._

_Cause no offense _

_But I'm tired of fighting_

_In this crazy thing_

_We call a love war.~_

**Yeah... so... like I said. Go look up Megan & Liz! You won't be disappointed! Ja ne, minna! **

**Raven!Out**


End file.
